Richard Hawke
Richard Hawke is the Champion of Kirkwall who saved the city from a Qunari invasion by slaying the Arishok in single combat. He disappeared after supporting the mages in the aftermath of the destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry and slaying Knight-Commander Meredith. Background The eldest child of apostate Malcolm Hawke and his noble wife Leandra Amell, Richard spent a lot of his childhood running away from the Templars, moving from one place to another. Forced into living a sheltered life for the sake of his father, he was raised to be very family centered and protective of his two younger siblings, all the time being tutored by his father in the use of daggers and stealth. When his father died, Richard fully stepped into the role of head of the family. When Carver signed up to join the army raised by King Cailain, Richard grudgingly agreed to sign up as well in an attempt to keep an eye on the youngest of the Hawke children. Serving under Captain Varel, both Richard and Hawke survived the disastrous battle at Ostagar and were able to flee back to Lothering, gathering Leandra and Bethany and running from the approaching darkspawn horde. Appearance Richard is an average human male in height, with a lean build that belies his strength. He has a mop of black hair and a neatly kept beard and moustache of the same colour. His eyes are a light green colour with a slight tinge of brown in the right light. Since becoming Champion of Kirkwall, Richard wears the Armour of the Champion and it's associated gautnlets and boots when attired for battle. Outside of combat, Richard wore a set of fine noble robes with the Hawke crest emblazoned on the back, though he was forced to leave this behind when he fled Kirkwall. In the intrest of anonymity, he has since found himself a less showy set of plain but good quality leather armour. Personality Brought up by his parents to be a very family centered individual, Richard is very protective of his family and friends. He is happiest when those he cares about are safe and ahppy, and spends a lot of time going out of his way to make this happen. Having spent his younger life on the run from the Templars and protecting his younger sister Bethany, Richard is a natural mage sympathiser. While he understands the fundamental logic of the Circles, he feels that it is the overbearing attitude of the Templars that allows abuses to happen and make the system ireedemable. Above all else, he cannot help but feel that mages need to be trusted and afforded the same rights as everyday people. In his everyday bearing and attitudes, Richard could easily be seen as the sterotypical rogue. He is charming and witty, and always ready with a sarcastic quip or put down. He would often be seen as rude, were it not for the twinkle in his eyes and the easy grin on his lips. Events of Dragon Age 2 Escape from Lothering and Arrival in Kirkwall Fleeing Lothering with his family and joining forces with Aveline Vallen and her Templar husand Ser Wesley, Richard could only look on with horror as his brother Carver was killed trying to defend their mother Leandra. Slaying the Ogre only to find themselves surrounded, the group were saved by Flemeth, Witch of Wilds, who then offered them passage to Gwaren in exchange for taking an amulet of the Witches to a group of Dalish near Sundermount. Discovering that Wesley was suffering with the darkspawn taint, Richard allowed Aveline to decide her husbands fate, supporting her in her decision to grant him a mercy killing. Arriving in Kirkwall to discover that his Uncle Gamlen had lost all the family fortune, Richard and Bethany agreed to work for the smuggler Anthenril for a year in order to buy passage into the city. Act One With their year of servitude to the smuggler's over, Richard and Bethany resolved to buy into the dwarf Bartrand's Deep Roads expedition. Teaming up with Varric, the pair tracked down the Grey Warden deserter and apostate Anders, gaining his Deep Roads maps and accepting him into their party. Speaking with Aveline, now a guardsman, the pair worked with their old acquaintance to unearth the corruption of the Guard Captain Jeven, with Aveline being granted the now vacant position of Guard Captain. Travelling back home to overhear an argument between Gamlen and Leandra, Bethany convinced Richard to help her find their grandfather's will left in the old Amell estate. Killing the slavers who had made the estate thier base, the pair discovered that Leandra had been left the entire estate, and supported their mother in her petitions to the Viscount. Journeying to Sundermount to fulfill their debt to the Witch Flemeth, Richard met the elf Merrill and accepted her aid. Trekking up the mountain, Richard was shocked when Flemeth appeared out of the locket and offered him some extremely cryptic advice; before speeking with Keeper Marethari and agreeing to help Merrill relocate to the city following her exile from the clan. Accepting a job contract from Athenril, Richard met the Tevinter elf Fenris and helped him in an attempt to kill his fomrer master Danarius. When Danarius turned out to not be in the city, Richard agreed to help Fenris again in the future and accepted the elf as a party member. Meeting the smuggler Isabela in the Hanged Man, Richard agreed to help her deal with Castillion. Following a battle in the Chantry, Isabela offered to help Richard in his future adventures. Richard agreed to allow the mages from Starkhaven escape the Templars, telling the Templars he had killed all the mages. Despite this, Grace and the other mages were soon captured anyway. Similarly, he allowed Fenryiel to live with the Dalish rather than forcing him into the Circle. Leaving Bethany at home at the behest of his mother, Richard travelled into the Deep Roads with Bartrand and Varric, having gathered enough money to buy into the expedition himself. Discovering an ancient Primeval Thaig, Ricahrd and Hawke were betrayed by Bartrand and only escaped back to the surface following a battle with a powerful Ancient Rock Wraith. Returning to Kirkwall, Richard found that Bethany had been located by the Templars and taken to the Circle. Using his return from the expedition, Richard bought back the old Amell estate and saw his family rise up to become nobility once again. Act Two Approached by the Viscount to deal with the Arishok and try to ease Qunari tensions, Richard tried to keep the peace by placating the Arishok and vocally encouraging patience and acceptance of the situation by the population of Kirkwall. Richard agreed to help Aveline in her attempts to woo guardman Donnic, with the two eventually beginning to see each other. When Fenris was attacked by a group of Tevinter slavers under the command of Hadriana, Danarius' apprentice, Hawke agreed to help Fenris find and kill the woman. Allowing Fenris to decide the mage's fate, he encouraged Fenris to consider searching for his sister, whilst also accepting Orana as a paid servant. Upon returning to the Hawke estate, Richard found Fenris waiting for him, and after a brief conversation the two slept together. When Fenris left afterwards, Richard abandoned the prospect on a relationship with the elf. Meeting with the brother Sebastian, Richard agreed to help him avenge the death of his family. Storming the Harimann estate, the pair slew Lady Harimann and the demon she was consorting with, with Sebastian offering to join Richard in the aftermath. When Varric informed Hawke that Bartrand was back in the city, Richard accompanied the dwarf to confront Bartrand. Finding his estate in disrepair, and discover the horrors and tortures the dwarf had inflicted upon his household, Richard killed Bartrand upon finding him, with Varric agreeing it was a kindness. When Merrill asked Richard for his help in retrieving an ancient Dalish tool from the Keeper Marethari, Richard initially refused, voicing concern over the nature of the Eluvian. He eventually relented, however, and agreed to accompany her. When the Keeper gave the tool to Richard following his slaying of the varratel, he agreed to give Merrill the tool to help her in pursuit of elvish lore. After an evening spent with Isabela in the Hanged Man, the duo returned to the Hawke Estate where they slept together, with both deciding to make it an informal, non-commital affair. Hearing of the Tranquil Solution from Anders, Richard readily agreed to help the mage investigate. Using tunnels under the Gallows, Hawke found and filled the Templar responsible for the Solution, and went with Anders to present the evidence of the Templars heavy handed measures to the Grand Cleric. In the aftermath, Anders confessed his growing feelings for Richard, who responded in kind. When Anders visited Hawke that evening, they consumated their love, and in the aftermath Richard invited Anders to move in with him. When his mother was killed by a delusional necromancer, whose apprentice Richard had killed three years previous, the rogue was completely shattered. It was only with the support of his manservant Bodahn, his friends Aveline and Isabela and his doting lover Anders that Richard was able to pick himself up again, dedicating himself to improving the lives of the people of Kirkwall in memory of his mother. When Seamus Dumar was murdered in the heart of the Chantry by Mother Petrice and her Andrastrian radicals, Hawke cut down her radicals and watched impassionately as Petrice was killed by the Qunari. Fearing that tensions had reached a peak, Richard tried to convince the Viscount to marhsall the city's forces to no avail, with the grief stricken ruler refusing to act. When both Aveline and Isabela came to him needing his help, Richard chose to prioritise helping Isabela. He was shocked to discover that the relic she had been searching for for years was the cause of the tensions with the Qunari, and tried to convince to return it to the Arishok. Left livid and disappointed when Isabela quit Kirkwall with the Tome of Koslun, Richard went with Aveline to try to convince the Arishok to release two elven fugitives into the city's custody. When the Arishok refused, tensions boiled over and the Qunari launched an invasion of the city. Joining forces with both First Enchanter Orsino and Knight-Commander Meredith, Richard assumed command of the resistance and fought his way into the Keep to confront the Arishok. When Isabela returned to give the Qunari the Tome of Koslun, Richard refused to allow the Qunari to take her, and agreed to fight the Arishok in a one on one duel. Upon his victory and the withdrawl of all remaining Qunari forces, he was named Champion of Kirwall by Knight-Commander Meredith. Shortly afterwards, he was honoured to be asked by Aveline to give her away at her wedding to Donnic. Act Three With Meredith having stepped into the Viscount's empty seat, and tensions rising between her and Orsino, Richard tried to convicne the Commander to allow the nobility to vote for a new Viscount. When his requests were denied, he began to fear that the woman was intending on placing Kirkwall under permanent Templar leadership, and so forged stronger ties to First Enchanter Orsino. When Fenris confided in Hawke that he had invited his sister to the city to talk, Richard went with the elf, fearing an ambush. When Danarius appeared and attempted to reclaim Fenris by force, Richard killed the Magister and then allowed Fenris to kill his sister, seeing her as beyond redemption. Hearing of complaints with Aveline's tenure as Guard Captain, Hawke aided her in finding and stopping the source of the malcontent, slaying the former Captain Jeven. Following a period of lessened contact with Isabela following the Qunari Invasion, Hawke forgave her for her actions and welcomed her back into the fold. He later helped her find Castillion and convince him to remove the price her had placed on her head, also winning Isabela a new ship in the process. Returning to Bartrand's estate with Varric, Richard found a shard of the lyrium from the Primeval Thaig still in the estate. Denying the shard to Varric, Hawke instead gave it to Sandal, who was able to produce a powerful rune from it. At the behest of Grand Cleric Elthina, Hawke and Sebastian travelled to meet with an agent of the Chantry who had been sent to investigate the events in Kirkwall. Speaking with Sister Nightingale, who Hawke recognised as Leliana, one time sister of the Lothering Chantry and companion to the Hero of Ferelden, the pair learnt of an increased activity in underground mage resistances to the Circle. Returning to the Chantry, Hawke tried to convince Elthina to leave for Orlais at the wish of the Divine - an invitation the woman refused to take. When Anders asked for his help in acquiring ingredients for a potion to seperate himself from Justice, Richard was more than happy to help. While he had suspicions when his lover asked him to distract the Grand Cleric for him, Hawke nevertheless agreed to do so for his lover. Concerned with her safety, Hawke insisted on going with Merrill when she went to consult with the demon atop Sundermount, and also forced her to talk with the Keeper before ascending the mountain. When she refused to leave the demon alone and the Keeper allowed the demon to possess her rather than Merrill, Hawke had no choice but to kill Marethari. When the hunters arrived to investigate, Richard tried to explain what had happened only for the Dalish to attack, forcing the group to kill all of the Sabrae Clan. Returning to the city to find a message from Orsino requesting his prescence, Richard found the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander embroiled in a raging agrument which neither would back down from. When Anders revelaed the true nature of the poultice Richard has helped him make, Hawke felt crushed and utterly betrayed. Feeling that Meredith went too far in tarring all the mages for Ander's actions, Richard agreed to aid the mages and convinced all his companions to do the same; before turning on his lover and banishing him from Kirkwall upon pain of death, justifying that it would be a worse punishment to make him live with his actions. Fighting his way to the Gallows and reuniting with Bethany, Hawke led the defence of the mages from the Templars up until Orsino lost his mind and used a blood magic ritual to transform into a Harvester. Incensed that the elf had had a hand in the death of his mother, Richard killed the First Enchanter before facing and killing Knight-Commander Meredith. He and his companions were then allowed to leave the city by Knight-Captain Cullen, each going their own seperate ways. Hawke has not been seen since that last battle in Kirkwall. Relationships Bethany Richard was increadibly close to his sister, and extremely protective of her. He felt guilty for her being found by the Templars, and regularly wrote letters to her in an attempt to keep her involved in his life. Following the events in Kirkwall, Richard tried to convince Bethany to come with him when he ran from Kirkwall, only allowing her to remain in the city when Aveline announced her intentions to also remain in the city. Aveline Aveline and Richard forged a close friendhsip based at first on their shared experiences of Ostagar and the joruney to Kirkwall, and later a mutual respect for each other's views and opinions. Richard felt that Aveline was a natural leader and a strong Guard Captain, and felt a sense of pride at seeing her flourish in the role. He encouraged her relationship with Donnic, feeling happy for seeing her happy, and was honoured when she asked him to give her away at her wedding. Varric Varric and Hawke were a natural pair - both were suave and charming, and both had a silver tongue and a wicked sense of humour. They could regularly be found drinking together in the Hanged Man, and Richard encouraged the dwarf to emeblish his tales of their exploits. Hawke remained grateful to Varric for the length's he had gone to in trying to help Richard protect Bethany from the Templars, and later was also thankful for the dwarf's connections in keeping Anders safe. Merrill Richard found Merrill very entertaining and amusing, and enjoyed teaching her about human culture and helping her acclimatise to her new environment. They did argue, however, with Richard feeling that Merrill should spend less time looking backwards at her people's glory days and instead start to live in the present. In particular, he had concerns over the nature of the Eluvian and her dealings with demons, but chose to support her in her efforts in an attempt to remian involved in her life and be there to protect her from her own mistakes. Fenris At first, Richard found the former slave to be insufferably broody and sullen, and too difficult to talk to. After some time spent teaching Fenris to read, however, the pair began to find it easier to joke with each other, and both came to respect each other as a person of strength and dtermination. Knowing they didn't agree on the matter of mages and templars, both avoided the subject around the other, instead bonding over a mutual hatred of slavers and a appreciation for the wines Danairus left behind. Richard was always aware that Fenris was an attractive elf, and when the chance came to build a relationship with the elf, tried to take it. When Fenris left him after just one night together, however, Richard accepted the relationship as non-started and moved on. Isabela If asked to describe his companions, Richard would have called Isabela his best friend. The pair shared a sense of humour, a love of swordplay and sex and found it easy to be themselves around the other. They frequently trained and sparred with one another, and worked up a considerable bill on Varric's tab at the Hanged Man. While there was a mutual attraction between the pair, neither wanted to develop this into a proper relationship, instead choosing to use each other for casual sex and pleasure. When Richard stopped this following his finding love with Anders, Isabela was dissapointed for herself but pleased for the pair. Crushed when Isabela fled with the Tome of Koslun, Richard was fit to bursting with pride when she returned, and made her a guest of honour at the feast thrown by the city to celebrate his becoming Champion of Kirkwall. When they both fled after the battle at the Gallows, Isabela offered to travel with Richard, who regretfully turned her down in the interests of both of their saftey. Sebastian Richard often found himself becoming exasperated with the heir to Starkhaven, and lamented his apparent lack of ability to make a decision. Pushing Sebastian to reclaim the throne of Starkhaven, the pair could often be seen exchanging frosty, if polite, words, with neither truly seeing other as a true friend and more as a useful acquaintance. Anders Following their inital meetings, Richard quickly found that Anders came to dominate his thoughts. The pair agreed on the matter of mages at least in principle, and were able to easily talk to one another frankly. Combined with a mutual attraction, and with Hawke appreciating Ander's healing skill and Ander's grateful for Hawke's support, the pair decided to engage on a passionate relationship together which say the mage begin to gain more control over the Spirit of Justice within him. When faced with Ander's actions in blowing up the Chantry, Richard found that he could neither condone what his lover had done nor kill him. Deciding that a greater punishment would be to make the mage live with his actions, Richard banished his heartbroken lover from Kirkwall on pain on death, resolving not to let his weakness stay his blade again if he ever came across Anders in his travels. Redirect Main Page Site Backstory Category:Canon Category:Dragon Age 2 Category:Rogue Category:Missing Category:Humans Category:Ferelden Category:Kirkwall Category:Free Marches